


Tango

by EyeEmpty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Passion, Romance, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeEmpty/pseuds/EyeEmpty
Summary: Нарисовано по фанону: «Детективная АУ 40-х, в которой Акааши — подпольный врач, а Бокуто — владелец магазина мороженого, и по совместительству — хозяин одного из дорогих закрытых баров, где проводит встречи мафия. Они знакомятся, когда Акааши, несмотря на действующий сухой закон, требуется спирт, и он приходит в бар. Позже, в одну из ночей они пьют вино в пустом баре и решают потанцевать».Based on headcanon, "Detective AU in 1940s, where Akaashi is an underground doctor, Bokuto is an ice cream shop owner during the day, but at night he's a prestigious closed bar owner, where mafia does business. They meet when Akaashi, despite the dry law in force, needs some alcohol and comes to the bar. Later, one night in an empty bar they're drinking wine and dancing".
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58
Collections: Haikyuu Captains визуал G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Tango




End file.
